In order to generate mixed light from electromagnetic radiation of different semiconductor chips, light boxes have been used heretofore. With the aid of the light boxes, it is only possible to generate far fields with a relatively narrow angular distribution of the intensity. In particular, there are no known optoelectronic components which make available light already mixed to the greatest possible extent at their output facets.